


Danganronpa V3 Headcanons/Scenarios/Imagines

by Kokichi_Chan11



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokichi_Chan11/pseuds/Kokichi_Chan11
Summary: 'The Ultimate Violinist [L/n] [Y/n]'That was your title and you loved it.You we're the best of friends with Kaede since she was the ultimate pianist afterall.You lived alone with your mother who had a very short temper but, in the end apologized and made you some milk and cookies.But what happens when you enter a killing game and fall in love with almost everyone there?'I DON'T KNOW YOU FIGURE IT OUT SHIT HEADS'- Miu Iruma





	1. Chapter 1

Requests will be open!'ω'  
I do both SFW and NSFW so don't be shy! Also it would be great to have some co-creaters to take over and write when im not here.So just ask me if you'd like to join, i'll just keep 3 people and probably add one more.


	2. Rantaro comforting his depressed s/o during the killing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it okay if I want to request a scenario with Rantaro comforting Reader-chan with a fluffly cuddle (kiss ? make-out ?? I don't know ???) session ? (We assume they're already dating) Like she get depressed because of the Killing Game and starts to lose hope of staying alive at the end. Thank you very much ! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this trash i made.oh by the way i gave you a little extra angst because i'm a little shit i mean i'm kokichi oma!What do you expect?!-☆Kokichi Oma

Rantaro

•Most of the time this boi finds out your depressed the minute you look gloomy

•"[y/n]?Are you alright you seem more depressed than usual,is it because of the killing game we're stuck in?" He asks gently stroking your hair as you both cuddle in his dorm 

•Your depression can get the best of you somtimes so you always had to make sure you never fell apart but in moments like this its hard to not to fall apart

•You look up at him and give a warm smile.His olive like colored hair looked so soft and well-kept, and his eyes always seemed to sparkle when you mention his name or include him in one of your activitys, and those oh so plump shiny lips made you want to keep him forever in your arms and all for yourself

•"Yes i'm fine Rantaro- well not really..." you say in a slightly stressed tone "I'm just really scared that someone might take you away from me, and to make it even worse we have to kill other people and if we vote the wrong person as the killer we'll all get executed!" you say as you begin to raise your voice

•Suddenly you feel him give you a welcoming kiss, "[y/n], please calm down.I promise you that we'll get out of this horrific game together." Rantaro held out his pinkie for you to wrap your own pinkie around,, both exchanging tender smiles

•"Right!I won't give in to despair or give up on hope.I love you a lot Rantaro Amami." you whisper as you quickly but lightly placed you forehead against his as you both welcome eachother in a warm embrace

•"I love you too, [y/n] [l/n].Let's get out of this terrible game together" he whispers back as you both share another tender loving kiss.You can feel depression finally let go of your mind and filled it with hope and determination.

•Rantaro then showered you with kisses.Your giggles giving him motivation to keep on loving you, until you both shared a more passionate kiss.It felt like butterflies in your stomach but, to be honest it was good feeling.You can feel his wet tongue slide against your bottom lip but on accident he bit your lip a little too hard you both ended up headbutting eachother.In the end you both ended up turning intoo a pile or giggles and cuddles

BONUS ENDING 

•"A body has been discovered!puhuhuhuhuhu~ Everyone please head to the library!" Monokuma laughed excited to the fact that someone just got killed. You felt an unsettling aura as for you didn't see Rantaro- until it finally hit just like the ball hit him...Rantaro Amami was the body.You can feel an agonizing sharp pain hit your heart and a big lump form in your throat •Big fat tears fell from your cheeks as you sobbed next to his limp,motionless body.You we're like young Himiko, a small little girl-like body and a soft voice.As everyone noticed you crying holding on to his hand.Nobody dared to look at the you since the scene looked like a little girl was mourning over a murdered loved one.

•"B-but Rantaro... y-you promised we'd l-leave this place together."You sob even louder feeling despair invite it's friends Anxiety and Depression.

•After Kaede Akamatsu's execution, your small frail body was found hanging limp from a rope in the middle of the night

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> oh god im nervous X3


End file.
